


sting

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Human/Non-Human Relationship(s), M/M, is this how magic works, uploading old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so doing this on purpose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sting

**Author's Note:**

> originally from [tumblr](http://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/90117480069/sting)! spoilers for mathers' involvement, probably?

“You’re so doing this on purpose.” Sytry is saying from underneath his arms, thin sleeping robe sticking onto his skin. Now, if only William weren’t too concerned with rolling out of their position from above the couch, he may have been able to appreciate the picture of beauty Sytry is.

Mathers, having travelled into the common room, shakes his head at William, who is sprawled on the carpet with trembling knees. “I don’t even need to think about where to find you anymore, William.”

“It’s a coincidence!” William replies indignantly, hands threatening to assault his eyes so that he won’t be able to see the smirks on both Mathers’ and Sytry’s faces.

“Five times in a row is hardly a coincidence.” His arms are crossed across his chest, and Mathers looks like he can give William a scolding anytime soon, except Mathers’ priority lies at his own amusement, not discipline.

“Sytry may be doing some magic to attract me to where he is!” William raises his arms, and immediately moans at the lack of depth his mind is currently showing. “And anyway, the spell I was doing? Wasn’t it supposed to bring Sytry to me, not the other way around?”

“Oh, did I say that?”

William’s eyes narrow at his teacher. “Wasn’t it a summoning spell?”

“Did I say that?”

“Proper summoning spells require a pentagram.” Sytry pipes in, yawning widely. Crumbs of sweets are loitered around and on him, and all William wishes is for himself to get out of the room fast enough not to be held responsible against the mess.

“I didn’t draw a pentagram, did I.” William focuses on the older man, his tone flat.

Mathers shrugs, his sigh implying shame. “Of course you didn’t. It was a teleportation spell.” William’s fist clenches by his side, and he almost slams it onto his own thigh when Mathers adds, “It works by detecting who, or where, your consciousness wants to go to.”

“Not Sytry.”

“Yes, me.” Sytry smirks, eyes half-open in sleepiness. “He isn’t kidding, William. That spell brings you to the place where you want to be the most.”

“Not you.”

“What would Dantalion say to this, I wonder?”

Mathers and Sytry are laughing side by side; William groans, remembers the homework he could be doing at the moment instead of being with the two, and allows himself to despair while the night is still young.


End file.
